Alina's Story
by awesomeflyingsquirrel
Summary: Alina, who is half human and half dragon, was friends with Max and her gang, but was left behind in an operation room when they escaped. Now she is on her own to find her own 'flock'.
1. Chapter 1

I was sitting in my crate, my dragon-like wings starting to cramp up from being in the tightly packed space for so long, whispering to Max and her gang. Just then, one of the whitecoats opened the door to whatever room us mutants in dog crates were in. He started walking up to my crate. I folded my wings in as far as I could and squished myself against the back of the crate. I put on my best scary/angry face, hoping maybe I'd scare him away. He unlocked my crate. I unsheathed my claws. "Don't be difficult this time, mutant," he snarled at me. That made me snap. "That's it! I have had it with all of you crazy whitecoats trying to do experiments on us poor mutants! But now," I narrowed my eyes, "This is going to end!" I lunged towards him, claws fully extended, hoping I'd aimed for his throat. A siren sounded, and about three more whitecoats rushed in. I looked down at the one I'd attacked. I made a gash in his shoulder, close to his neck. Good enough. I jumped and flapped my wings, hoping I'd make it to the ceiling, and then to the window ledge to escape. But the whitecoats grabbed my feet before I made it that high. I kept flapping, keeping myself in the air, and I swung at one whitecoat's face with my claws. I did it! He had claw marks in his face, and fell over on the ground, writhing in pain. "This has been fun, but I think I'll end this little game right now," said one that had a grip on my foot. He pulled out a needle and shot it into my leg. I winced, but kept kicking and flapping, determined to get away from them. Suddenly, a shock went through all my nerves, and my body made me stop moving. I fell to the ground like a rock, and yelped in pain. Max and her friends were watching the scene the whole time, and now had a shocked look on their faces. They thought I would make it, too. My eyes started drooping. The whitecoats picked me up and carried me to an operation room. Then I completely blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

So, I grew up in this place called the School...in a dog crate. Being experimented on by evil scientists me and my friends call whitecoats. Before I was even born, they injected me with a different DNA. Dragon DNA to be exact. I grew up with dragon wings, although I don't have much of a chance to use them. The whitecoats don't like us to escape, so we don't get let out of our crates much except if we are being experimented on. Sometimes they let us outside in this fenced in area, only to be practice prey for these other mutants called Erasers. Half wolf half human. They are the main guards besides the whitecoats in the School. Anyways, my wings are black, but tinted with red in some spots. My hair is blonde with streaks of purple in it. My name is Alina, and this is my story.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up, and the first thing I noticed was that I was strapped down to a next thing I noticed were that my wings were also strapped down, tighter than the rest of me. Very uncomfortable. There were blinding lights, needles, and many different types of drugs and medications (some of which were no doubt illegal) surrounding me. I was alone in the room, so I started to work out an escape plan in my head. I lifted my head as much as I could to look around me for possible escape exits. I tested the strength of the straps binding me to the table. They weren't thick, but they were pretty strong. I figured I might be able to saw through the straps with my claws. I unsheathed them and carefully started to saw through one. I got about halfway when one of the whitecoats came in the room. I stopped quickly and sheathed my claws. "What're you gonna do to me this time?" I growled. I slightly unsheathed the claws on my opposite hand and started sawing that strap. "Why should it matter? You're really only a lab rat to us." Halfway sawed. "And you're really only a slightly demented psycho to me," I snapped back at him. "Ooh, this one has a sense of humor. Well-" And then he got cut off by the wailing of sirens. I lifted the head to look out of the door and across the hall. Max and her friends were fighting the whitecoats. That gave me determination. I snapped the wriststraps the rest of the way, and grabbed the needle closest to me. I turned to the whitecoat in my room and jabbed the needle in his chest. He gasped, and fell to the floor, unconscious. The other whitecoats were too busy trying to capture Max's group to worry about me, so I quickly unstrapped my straps and ran out of the room, only to see them running down the hall with...Jeb Batchelder? I guess I was too late to join them. I saw some whitecoats spot me. I jumped high in the air and thrusted my wings downward, then up, then repeat. I was almost to the ceiling now. I locked my eyes on the ledge and rushed towards it. The window was open, those fools. I flew out of the window and into the open night sky. I was free! I looked below me. Erasers started swarming the ground. They looked at me, then at Max and Jeb. Most of them went after them, but a few were tracked on me. Where was I gonna go? I decided just to keep flying, and maybe I'd find somewhere to stay. I was faster than the Erasers anyway. I tilted my wings upward and caught a current, heading in the eastern direction, wondering where I'll end up.


	4. Chapter 4

Ahhhh, it felt like every bone in my body was on fire, like yet another whitecoat had stabbed a paralyzing needle into me again. I was lying in the dumpster I had crash landed in. I had been too tired to even get out before I fell fast asleep. I jumped up to gather my surroundings, but as I did, I felt a giant jolt of pain run through my body. I whimpered in pain, but I did not let that distract me from my mission, to find somewhere where I belonged. "Haha I'm a freak," I said aloud, "really, who would really want me around?" a tear rolled down my eye at that realization.

I heard a shuffling noise, as if there was something moving around trying to spy on me. I unsheathed my wondrously long claws any stared at the direction the noise had come from. "Show yourself," I yelled. "Come out where I can see you." I heard a large growl before I realized what it was. Oh crap. A full grown Eraser leaped out of a pile of trash to my right. I swung around and around with my claws outstretched, making it so that the Eraser could not penetrate me. After about half a second of spinning, my claws caught purchase, right in the Eraser's eyes. The Eraser howled with great pain ringing in his voice. He lunged at me again, this time I was fully ready for his attack, I swung my claws to his face. He backed up. I leapt forward and stabbed him one last time. As he fell, he let out a soft whimper. I backed up, if he had found me, others would also.

I ran down the alley I was in, it was probably just my imagination, but I thought I heard the hunting howl of Erasers. I ran with tears in my eyes, I could not yet take flight, for my wings were to cramped and tired to do much work. I ran until my hunger would carry me any further. I found another dumpster and decided to look for something to eat. I was so hungry, the banana peel, half eaten bowl of oatmeal, moldy bread and spoiled milk were a first class meal to me, after I had eaten all I could, I took in my surroundings, the dumpster was under me, there were more trash cans to the right, and a brick wall to my left, ok so, how had I gotten in here? I tried to get up and walk, but my feet would not hold me, I crumpled in a heap and fell asleep, I was vaguely aware of the voices drifting around me.


	5. Chapter 5

After the long flight, me and Riley landed, and starting walking down this alleyway. My supersonic hearing let me know that someone was approaching. I signaled to Riley to find somewhere to hide. We both tucked in our wings if we were to be seen, and hid behind a dumpster. We both watched as some girl ran in crying, and fell to the ground. But the main thing I noticed about her is that she had wings. Just like us. I whispered to Riley, "Do you see her wings?" "Well, it's kinda hard not to, Tasha," she replied.

The girl looked fast asleep, so I approached her cautiously. "What are you doing?" Riley whispered to me. I stopped in front of her and kneeled down. I inspected her wings. They were real, like, she was born with them. Just like us. Except hers were dragon wings, mine were bat wings, and Riley's looked like that of a red-tailed hawk. I motioned for Riley to come over. We both looked at her. She was skinny, so she was probably hungry. I gathered up a bit of food for her to snack on when she woke up, because if she was anything like us, it would take the good part of a grocery store to fill her up.

I was too busy caring for her that I did not hear the sound of Erasers approaching. Instead, Riley heard them. She pricked her ears. "Erasers!" There was no time to run, so we stood our ground. They were probably after this girl also. "Why don't we just fly away?" Riley suggested. We had been on the run from Erasers also, so we knew how to fight them. It sounded like there were about six Erasers. We only had two to fight them, unless this girl woke up. Then we might be able to fly away. I jabbed her in the side to see if she would wake. She jumped up immediately and...unsheathed her claws? She narrowed her eyes, then widened them in realization. She had noticed we all had wings. And that the Erasers were coming. I nodded my head, and she seemed to get it. We all jumped in the air and flew high into the sky. I looked down and noticed the Erasers were just approaching. I looked at the girl, who still had her claws out, unsure about us two.


	6. Chapter 6

Who were these girls? They almost scared the life out of me, what made me really think that I was dead was that they had wings. Really? Now what are the chances of that, the first "humans" I run into are not fully human. I mean really. The girl who seemed to be in charge of this had long blonde hair with just about every other color mixed in it. her eyes were a shade of dark blue, she was a little taller than me. She had on really dark clothing, short shorts, a tight tee, knee high boots, complete with fishnets. Her wings were dark black; they were about a foot longer than mine. They looked like they would belong to a bat. Her friend was even stranger; she had brown hair, and dark green eyes. She had reddish bird wings, but what caught me was that she had wolf-like ears and tail. Was she part Eraser?

The Erasers howled below us, angry that their prey had gotten away. The bat girl stuck her tongue at them and sneered, "Not this time uglies," she laughed and swooped down a little lower to taunt them, despite Wolfie's complaints. "Please don't do this again, last time one snagged your wing and you couldn't fly for an hour afterwards." Bat girl seemed not to hear as she got in one last hit to an Eraser's nose. "Come on girlie, we have somewhere you can hide from those lab accidents." Said bat girl, "Let's go before it gets to dark." Wolfie rolled her eyes, "come on lets get out of here." As I followed them through a series of alleyways and streets, I was wondering if I could trust them. They had saved me from being attacked by the Erasers. I don't know about the future, but right now, I was starving. Suddenly, bat girl held up her hand to stop me. "Alright we can land now. I don't sense anyone within a hundred meters." She nodded to Wolfie, "it is safe to go in." They took me right up to a brick wall. Now I was confused. Wolfie placed her hand on a brick to my right, and I heard mechanical whirrings inside the wall. The brick wall slid aside and opened up into a large hall. "Disarm all weapons," bat girl said in a large voice. Instantly, all noises stopped. Where were these girls taking me?


End file.
